


Boo!

by DeckofDragons



Series: Spooky Month 2019 Challenge [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Spooky Month Challenge 2019, college dorm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Kaito is in for a surprise when he returns to his dorm room and finds Kokichi not there.





	Boo!

“I’m back,” Kaito called as he entered the dorm room.

There was no response even though Kokichi _should_ be home. His classes finished up about an hour before Kaito’s did, meaning he was _always_ back first. Hmm… maybe he’d just gone somewhere after class for a change. Or, as was probably more likely, he’d _finally_ gotten caught doing one his dastardly deeds and was now in trouble for it; whatever punishment he received was well deserved.

Kaito locked the door behind him before turning to toss his bookbag onto his bed. He then moved on towards the kitchen to look for something to eat that hopefully wasn’t leftovers. If he was lucky he might even find…

“BOO!” An entirely white figure jumped out at him. A _ghost_! _Attacking_ him!

He screamed and backpedaled, tripping over something and falling onto his ass. He scrambled to get up and ran, going so fast he slammed into the door. Grabbing the handle tight, he rattled the door but the deadbolt set and…

There was laughter behind him, _very_ familiar laughter. He turned his head to see Kokichi standing a few steps from the kitchen doorway, laughing and holding a sheet. A sheet that undoubtedly had just been draped over his entire body, the extra messiness of his hair attested to that if Kaito hadn’t been able to figure it out otherwise.

“You fucking asshole!” Kaito glared at him.

But that just made Kokichi laugh harder. “I got you again. I do this _every_ year, one would think you’d expect it by now.”

True, every year they’d known each other, Kokichi had pulled a similar stunt around Halloween. So Kaito _maybe_ should’ve expected it and not let it scare him this time. But… he’d had other things on his mind. How could he predict when Kokichi was going to pull his stupid prank this time?

He strode over to the bed and pulled Kokichi’s pillow off the top bunk. He chunked it at Kokichi as hard as he could. “Shut the fuck up.”

Kokichi flinched a bit but caught the pillow. He stopped laughing though which would’ve been great if his expression hadn’t then morphed into a hurt look, _a fake_ hurt look. “Why are you being mean so me?”

“Oh please, don’t give me that bullshit. I’m not falling for it; you’re still laughing on the inside.”

Kokichi’s mischievous grin returned. “Ah bummer, I can’t fool you much anymore, can I?” That was a side effect of them living together for the past three years and dating for almost a full year now. “But you can’t _blame_ me for finding your reaction funny, _can_ you? It’s just so good.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Kaito huffed and crossed his arms as he leaned back against the side of the bunk bed. “But I don’t _like_ being scared.” Ghosts weren’t real but if they were, they’d be the scariest thing in existence.

“I’m sorry. You want a kiss to make up for it?”

“Uh… what?” That was not a turn Kaito had been expecting in this conversation.

“I scared you and I’m sorry. You want a kiss to make up for it?” Kokichi didn’t _look_ like he was planning anything nefarious. Which of course didn’t mean he wasn’t but…

“Sure.” Kaito was too curious to see what was up to say ‘no’. Kokichi didn’t normally apologize, especially like that.

Kokichi pranced over and tossed his pillow back up to his bunk with the sheet. Then standing in front of Kaito, he reached into his pocket to pull something out. Keeping it hidden in his hand, he used his other hand to take hold of Kaito’s wrist and pull his hand up and place the object inside before stepping back. It was… a candy kiss.

“Really?” Kaito said, frowning down at it. In hindsight he probably should’ve expected this.

“Yep. A kiss to make up for scaring you, just like I said.”

“Well… thank you, I guess. You’re cooking supper tonight though.” Kaito had been thinking about making them both something before Kokichi had jumped out and scared him so it was only fair, right?

“My kiss isn’t good enough for you?” Again with the fake look of hurt, this time so exaggerated it was clear he wasn’t trying to fool anyone.

“No, it’s good enough. I just want you cook tonight.”

“Fine, okay. I guess I’ll go do that then.” He turned and walked back towards the kitchen. “Love you,” he said as he blew Kaito a kiss before slipping through the doorway.

“Love you too,” Kaito replied with a sigh. At times he questioned why but never did he question the truth of that statement.


End file.
